A Little Snip of a Little Man
by Kami28
Summary: Katara has a son by Zuko and Zuko is out fighting in the war. Katara searches with her son Zuran to find him. However, she is unprepared for the suprise in store. Richly based on Miss Saigon Broadway play. 1st story songfic Slight AU Zutara?
1. A Different Kind

_**A different Kind (Song- I'd give my life for you- Miss Saigon)**_

Katara picked up a small boy and placed him on her lap and began to hum a sweet soft tune. She brushed his soft charcole hair and clutched it desperately. It was almost as if she was holding something she lost a long time ago.

"You will be so great,"

**_You who I cradled in my arms  
You asking as little as you can  
Little snip of a little man  
I know I'd give my life for you _**

"I'm sorry, you have to be here…" she placed her face in the boy's soft hair and inhaled the aroma. "It will be over soon."

**_You didn't ask me to be born  
You, why should you learn of war or pain?  
To make sure you're not hurt again  
I swear I'd give my life for you  
_****  
**Two hefty curved tears dropped from Katara's face onto the boys pale head. The boy, startled, quickly wiped it away. He looked up at Katara, "Why are you crying, Mommy?" he asked with pondering eyes.

**_I've tasted love beyond all fear  
And you should know its love  
that brought you here  
And in one perfect night  
when the stars burned like new,  
I knew what I must do_**

"Don't you want to meet daddy?" Katara sniffled and ignored the boy's question. She then turned her head to see the door and whispered, mostly to herself; "I love him so much…" the waterbenders voice was not of regret. She wiped her nose in her hand.

**_I'll give you a million things I'll never own  
I'll give you a world to conquer when you're grown  
You will be who you want to be  
You, can choose whatever heaven grants  
As long as you can have your chance  
I swear I'll give my life for you_**

Katara quickly got up and swung to boy onto the chair and knelt by him, "Stay here." Her voice was fierce and the boy knew something was wrong, "Mommy?"

Katara brutally repeated herself, staring her son straight in his azure eyes, "Stay here." Her words struggled to surpass her lips as they quivered. The boy began to grip the arms of the small wooden seat and tremble.

Katara pulled two black cloaks out of the small closet.

**_Sometimes I wake up  
reaching for him  
I feel his shadow brush my head  
But there's just moonlight on my bed_**

"Do you want to meet him?" Katara's voice trembled as she was on the verge of tears. The boy stayed glued to the chair, "Who?" he whispered quietly

Katara looked to him and back to the cloak, "Your father," Katara picked the boy up from the chair and pulled the black cloak over his head covering him.

She then pulled the remaining cloak over her head. She pulled the hood up over the boys small tender cranium.

"It's raining cats and dogs, Zuko."

The boy looked quizzically and puzzled at his mother, "Who is Zuko, mommy?"

Katara stared straight past the boy's frail figure. A few more dried tears slide down her face as she reminisced to the last time she was with Zuko.

**_Was he a ghost? Was he a lie?  
That made my body laugh and cry?  
Then by my side the proof I see  
his little one, gods of the sun,  
bring him to me!_**

**_FLASHBACK _**

_"Katara…" Zuko quietly whispered as he leaned in to grab Katara's hands over a small wooden table. Katara recoiled her hands before they could touch, she knew something was wrong._

_"…I'll have to wait to see …" Zuko couldn't even look Katara straight in the eye, nor finish his statement. His amber eyes stared intently onto the stone cold floor below._

_An aurora of silence flowed through the room. Katara's eyes darted wildly in disbelief,_

_"They are taking you from me?"_

_Zuko quickly tried to think of something to comfort her, He breathed remorsefully,_

_"I'll come back for you,"_

_"This-this war! This dumb war!-" Katara breathed heavily gripping her slightly round stomach, "Can't they find someone else! You can't leave me now!" Tears began to cascade down Katara's face._

_"I have no choice," Zuko sighed deeply, "We are different tribes fighting in a war against each other-"_

_"No! no, I don't want to hear it! Please stay," Katara sat in a small wooden chair catching her breath. She reached for Zuko's arms._

_Zuko turned away from her and mounted a red bag stuffed full onto his back, and stood from his sitting position, dissapointed._

_Katara ran to the closet to retrieve a black cloak, "Here, wear this…" her hand trembled and she tried to pull it over him._

_"It's alright, I've got it," Zuko finished covering himself and opened the door to meet heavy raindrops falling loudly onto the streets._

_Katara gaped blankly onto the flooded street, "It's raining cats and dogs, Zuko,"_

**_END OF FLASHBACK _**

**_You will be who you want to be  
You, can choose whatever heaven grants  
As long as you can have your chance  
I swear I'll give my life for you_**

"Stay close, Zuran," Katara bended down and pulled Zuran into her bosom. She spoke into his ear in a hushed tone, "Don't make a sound," She held a finger to her small lips and stood.

The two trotted down the quiet dark streets, "You're going to see your uncle…he's all we have left."

Zuran struggled to keep up as Katara held his hand firmly and dragged him through the streets as she ran.

The patter of the footsteps in the slightly flooded streets echoed through the sleeping town.

**_No one can stop what I must do  
I swear I'll give my life for you! _**

**_

* * *

_**A/N: Read and review!! If you haven't noticed the song is from miss Saigon. This story will kinda be based off of miss Saigon but with a different take to it. In this story instead of her waiting for Zuko to comeback to her she tries to find Zuko. Oh there will be quite a few flashbacks because Zuko and Katara's history with eachother is not specified. 


	2. Bui Doi

**_Bui Doi_**

"Stop!" An earth nation man held his hand firm in front of Katara's face. Katara instinctively pulled the hood of her cloak closer to her head.

"Where are you headed so late?" the guard asked as he tried his best to see beneath Katara's hood.

"To my brother's house." Katara pulled Zuran closer to his side, who was considerably out of breath.

"Let me see the boy." The guard struggled to pull the boy near him because of Katara's grip on Zuran's cloak. The guard finally plied him from her grasp and yanked of Zuran's cloak and laughed a haughthy laugh while turning to his partner.

"Well, well, well, look at what we got here."

"Leave him alone," Katara threatened fiercely

He pushed the boy to his partner who laughed as well, "Black hair…blue eyes…a Bui- Doi."

_**They're called Bui-Doi.  
The dust of life.  
Conceived in Hell,  
And born in strife.  
They are the living reminder of all the good we failed to do.  
We can't forget  
Must not forget  
That they are all our children, too**_.

"Well the boy's a nobody, but who are you?" The first guard grabbed at her and Katara struggled under his grip.

The next guard pulled her hood off letting heavy raindrops cascade on Katara's chocolate hair.

He gazed at her ice blue eyes. Katara furrowed her eyebrows and continued to fight, which proved to be futile.

"A waterbender…from the house I assume," he laughed again and Katara spit in his face.

He let go of her in disgust and anger and pushed her down onto the flooded streets. Zuran ran to his mothers aid.

_**Like all survivors I once thought  
When I'm home I won't give a damn  
But now I know I'm caught, I'll never leave Vietnam **_

"Hey!"

Sokka appeared in the distance drenched in sweat and rain. He ran towards the guards.

"Leave her alone!" Sokka shouted with his boomerang ready.

"Back up peasant…this is between me and the girl." The guard turned his back to Katara and began to advance toward Sokka.

Sokka ran in towards him and the guard grabbed Sokka's readied wrist. Sokka struggled to free his wrist with little progress. He dropped his boomerang to the ground, distracting the guard and in that instant Sokka thrust his head forward, head-butting him.

The guard crumbled to the ground unconscious. And the next guard rushed toward him. Sokka retrieved his fallen boomerang and threw it at the guard which missed his head.

The guard looked at the weapon fly passed him, "Looks like you need more practice, boy,"

Sokka just smirked and the boomerang turned and whistled back through the air at the guards turned head.

The weapon hit him full force. As the guard adjusted his helmet Sokka rushed to him and kicked him in the groin area bringing the guard to his knees.

"C'mon Katara!"

_**War isn't over when it ends, some pictures never leave you mind.  
They are the faces of the children the ones we left behind  
They're called Bui-doi.  
The dust of life, conceived in hell and born in strife  
They are the living reminders of all the good we failed to do  
That's why we know deep in our hearts, that they are all our children too **_

Katara struggled to get off of the ground, and Sokka ran to help her up. "Lets go," Sokka clasped Katara's hand and pulled her away. Katara quickly picked Zuran up to her side. And they began to run away.

_**These kids hit walls on ev'ry side, they don't belong in any place.  
Their secret they can't hide it's printed on their face.  
I never thought one day I'd plead  
For half-breeds from a land that's torn  
But then I saw a camp for children whose crime was being born **_

When the coast was clearSokka stopped in an alley on the side of a house. He heaved heavily, "You coulda helped me out back there," he kneeled forward and put his hands on his thighs breathing hard.

Katara showed Sokka her wrist. And placed firmly on it was a "bending controller"- a product as the result of war. "Everyone in the camps, had one placed on them,"

**Flashback **

_Zuko slammed his fist on the ground. "How could this happen to me?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. _

_Zuko yanked at the bracelet around his wrist preventing him from bending. It didn't nudge. _

_Katara looked up at Zuko's frustrated figure, "We'll get out of here as soon as this war is over…" _

_Zuko looked at her with quizzical eyes, "You think we should have stayed with the gang and went back to the North Pole for a while…things are getting crazy in the earth nations…" _

_Katara stood from her makeshift sleeping bag under the tent and stood at his side, "It was a sacrifice, at least while we are here we can hold off the firenation from getting here a little longer." _

"_A little longer? They're here! And they've captured us! It would have made no difference if we would have gone to the North Pole, we've failed." Zuko fiddled with the contraption on his arm a little longer. He seemed more confused then frustrated. _

"_The important thing is we tried," Katara looked at the dirt floor _

_There was a long uncomfortable silence, and Katara could look at Zuko and see something was on his mind. Something wasn't right. _

_Finally Zuko spoke up, "I'm thinking about going back…" _

_Katara's eyes widened in disbelief…_

"_What!?" Katara clenched her fist and bit her lip. _

"_The general offered me a spot to join…they need more firebenders…" he looked ashamed_

"_You can't leave me!" Katara's lip trembled _

"_I already accepted…" he gazed at her eyes and saw the hurt and quickly looked down. _

_Katara's face fell and she grabbed Zuko's shoulders threateningly, tears began to descend down her small face and she began to shake him. _

_Zuko pulled her hands off of him and kept a hold on them, Katara still persisted to bang on his chest and shake her head in disbelief. _

_Zuko felt a hot tear slip out of his eye. He quickly let go of Katara and wiped it away. He then looked at her and slowly placed his arms around her frail sobbing shoulders. _

"_I've left before…" Zuko tried his best to console her, but he wasn't good at it. _

"_Yeah…but that was before we were captured…and you were fighting for the earth nation.Now you are giving yourself to the enemy."_

_He held her tighter, being careful not to disturb her round stomach. _

"_I'll be back for you," _

"_Last time you came back for me you were bound in ropes…and we ended up here," _

_He responded by squeezing her. _

"_But, Zuko…the firenation is the enemy." _

"_I am the enemy." _

_**End of Flashback **_

_**They're called Bui-Doi, the dust of life conceived in hell and born in strife.  
We owe them fathers and a family a loving home they never knew.  
Because we know deep in our hearts that they are all our children too. **_

Sokka studied the bracelet, "Ha, these are poorly built."

"I didn't know you were in the earthnation…I was going to visit the North Pole to see you."

"We've been searching for you…"

"We? You mean, the gangs here?"

Sokka nodded and smiled widely.

Katara lunged for Sokka and hugged him tightly, "I've missed you."

"Yeah," Sokka peered around her and around her, "Where's the dummy we left you here with?" he smirked jokingly

Katara stared at Sokka's feet, "The camps were too much for him."

"Camps? – It's that bad now?" Sokka kept his glare on Zuran even though he was talking to Katara.

He took Katara's silence for an answer.

"Who's this little one," Sokka knelt by him, "Another prisoner of those camps you took with you?"

Sokka pulled the cloak off of the boy's head and the rain quickly re-drenched the boys head. He looked at his black hair and blue eyes.

Sokka stood back up disbelievingly, "Oh no, Katara…"

_**These are souls in need, they need us to give  
Someone has to pay for their chance to live  
Help me try **_

Sokka began to walk out of the alley and continue on their journey. Moments passed in silence.

"Sokka…you have to understand," Katara started.

Sokka stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

He gritted his teeth, "I understand perfectly! We leave you alone with a perverted traitor and you have a baby!" he paused, "It's all …_very_…clear."

"No…I love Zuko…you don't understand…he is not a traitor."

"He's working with the firenation again, I knew he couldn't be trusted." Sokka began to walk off again and Zuran and Katara were close behind.

"How do you think I got out of those camps?" Sokka didnt reply, "Zuko came back for me." Katara clutched Zuran's hand.

"And what about _that_?" He pointed to Zuran.

"_Zuran_ is my son, and I will do anything I have to for him." Katara pulled Zuran even closer to her, if that was possible.

"_Anything?_ Katara you know how it'll be for him to grow up? No one will want to associate with a half- bred…not while this war is happening…"

"That's were your wrong."

"No, _Zuran,_" Sokka said his name like venom, "is a Bui-Doi."

_**They're called Bui-Doi.  
The dust of life.  
Conceived in Hell,  
And born in strife.  
They are the living reminders of all the good we failed to do.  
That's why we know  
That's why we know  
Deep in our hearts  
Deep in our hearts  
That's why we know  
That they are all our children, too. **_

They continued the journey back to the gangs hide-away in silence.

* * *

A/N: That's another song from Miss Saigon- Bui Doi...well you lyk? And yes Zuko has went to war twice in my story...and before all of this happened he was part of the gang like the updated episoded...until stuff happened, but that giving away the story so just read...lol Rn'R 


End file.
